


Princess Saves King

by thoughtsappear



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barely shippy, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsappear/pseuds/thoughtsappear
Summary: JJ is in need a of a rescue, but it comes from an unlikely source.





	Princess Saves King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voxane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxane/gifts).



JJ was used to coming off the ice feeling completely wrung out and limp. He was used to feeling light headed from nerves and excitement. He was used to feeling woozy and overwhelmed. But those feeling usually passed as quickly as they came. Usually once he made it into the kiss and cry and got his head down for a moment, had a few sips of water, he’d feel like he was back on solid ground. 

There was something about this time that was different. JJ’s eyes kept blurring and he felt like his legs were going to buckle. His parents were walking in front of him, already talking about his scores, they were going to set records, and JJ could barely make out the faces of anyone as he passed them. His legs wobbled again, and he felt himself falling, upon instinct, he grabbed at the most solid thing he could find, a warm body, but he wasn’t sure who it was, other than the fact they were wearing black and even though everything went dark, he was fairly sure his head never hit the ground.

JJ awoke to find himself in a hospital bed, an IV attached to his arm, and his parents sitting at the foot of the bed. They spoke in hushed whispers, and the television in the room droned on in English above them. JJ could see his skating costume and skates along with his warm ups in the chair beside them.

“Mom?” he asked, and she rushed to him.

She kissed his forehead and held her hand there, as if she was checking for fever, and his father followed behind.

“What happened?”

“You collapsed after your skate,” his father explained. “They think you may have had a touch of dehydration and that your blood pressure was too low.”

“You would have fallen and hit your head, and gotten a terrible concussion, if it wasn’t for Yuri Plisetsky,” his mother added. “When you started to fall, he was right there.”

“Yuri?” JJ was stunned. He didn’t even recall seeing Yuri in the area. He wasn’t the next to skate, there was someone in between them. He supposed the black lump he grabbed at was Yuri. He was actually quite tickled that Yuri had saved him from falling, when he knew that Yuri would have gladly let him get a concussion just a few years prior. Yuri’d done some maturing in the last few years, and so had JJ. At this point he may have gone so far as to call them friends.

“When can I leave?” JJ asked, already sitting up in bed. He stretched his legs to find them stiff but uninjured. 

“You won’t miss the free skate,” his mother assured him. “They just want to do some tests now that you are awake.”

JJ let his mother bring him a food tray. He let his father fluff his pillows and show him his scores from the skate. They stayed as long as they could, but it was taking too long for him to be discharged and eventually they had to leave to go deal with his brothers and sisters. They promised to come back as soon as they could. 

JJ was glad for the privacy. He was snoozing that afternoon when there was a knock on the door to his room. There was Yuri, dressed in his team Russia jacket, carrying a small stuffed tiger.

“So you’ve come to raise my blood pressure,” JJ said, grinning from ear to ear. Yuri clomped in the room and ignored the empty chairs. Instead he sat down on JJ’s bed, pushing aside his knees to make room for himself. 

“You don’t look dead,” Yuri said, leaning over a little as if to check. “With the way everyone is acting, I thought for sure you would be.”

“Did you come to pull the plug, Plisetsky?” 

Yuri smirked and looked at the remnants of JJ’s hospital dinner. JJ pushed a jell-o cup towards Yuri, who eagerly accepted it, shoveling the jiggly green goo into his mouth with glee.

“So I heard you were my princess charming,” JJ said after a short silence. Yuri frowned around the spoon in his mouth.

“You fucking fell in my lap, what was I supposed to do?” Yuri dug around in his jacket and pulled out his phone. “Look--”

He handed the phone to JJ, which was queued up to a video, posted earlier that day on twitter. 

“PRINCESS SAVES THE KING JJSTYLE!”

The video started immediately after his skate and showed his wobbly exit off the ice. He really looked out of it. Seeing it from this perspective was quite interesting. He also noticed that Yuri was walking up to him at the time he fell, and his rescue was a lot more deliberate than it had seemed at the time. Before the video cut out, he watched himself start to fall, and the quick way Yuri grabbed him and held him up. Yuri was holding him. Yuri was carrying him. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. As soon as he got his phone back he’d save it for his own viewing.

“Somehow you still beat my score,” Yuri grumbled. “I came to make sure you’re still gonna compete and that you’re not a zombie, because I don’t want to win unless you are at your best.”

“You wanna ask my doctor?” JJ laughed as Yuri actually picked up the chart at the foot of his bed and appeared to be reading it closely. He wasn’t sure how, since it was written in Korean. 

Yuri put it back, sitting on JJ’s knee in the process. As concerned as he seemed about JJ’s well being, he didn’t seem to worry about his comfort. 

“You weren’t even just a little worried about me?” JJ asked, watching Yuri’s face pinken slightly. “As a person, not as a competitor?” 

“I just don’t want to have to carry you off the ice again,” Yuri replied with a scowl. 

“How far did you carry me?” JJ had clicked onto a second video that showed the encounter from a different angle. His parents had taken a second to notice his fall, and Yuri had hoisted him up while waiting for assistance. 

“Not very.” Yuri grabbed his phone back, even though JJ was still watching. “You’re heavy, fatass.”

Yuri put his phone away and gave JJ a serious look. JJ just grinned back. Yuri was a cat with no claws. 

Yuri shifted on the bed and looked at JJ through his lashes. 

“You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

“It worked didn’t it,” JJ leaned back with an exaggerated sigh. “You’re in bed with me.”

Yuri tried to hide his smile, and shoved the stuffed tiger into his chest. “Feel better, asshole,” he said, jumping off the hospital bed.


End file.
